Bookman's Love Chronicles
by xXJustAnotherFangirlXx
Summary: Anyone can find love right? Well now... its Bookman's turn. A recording of all his love andventures! CRACK! IMPLIED YAOI! Rated for language and Implications. BookmanxEveryone


**Em-chan (aka xXJustAnotherFangirlXx) : Hihi!!!! This is the totally –blank- story that I wrote with this loser over here**

**-points to loser-**

**Se-chan (aka –I dunno… WTH is your pename?!-): What?!**

**Em-chan: I hatchoo, you idiot… you forced me to write this stupid fic!!! WTH?! Where do you get these ideas?! Go sulk in your stupid emo corner! MUAHAHAHA**

**Se-chan: -in emo corner-**

**Em-chan: Ok! I wrote this story, changed her crappy plot AND was nagged at for weeks… Neither of us have ever written a fic… so… yeah…. Just a warning…Umm…. What else…. Oh RIGHT!!! The warning!!!**

**Se-chan: What the hell ! I got like one word, hell no this ain't happening . DIE EM CHAN !! DIE !!**

– **throws bookman at her –**

**Em-chan: -dodges- Anyway let's let the story that will scar you for life continue…. Muahahaha** .

**Warning: This is going to be cracky yaoi…. We cannot write smut for the life of us so rated for language… and implications…and seriously…. If you're homophobic…. How the hell do you survive in this fandom?!! SO… if by the time you finish reading this and feel the need to kill/cut/mutilate yourself, we will just say one thing:**

**WE ARE NOT PAYING FOR SHRINKS OR HOSPITAL BILLS**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Disclaimer: O.O…. dude… who would be stupid enough to give DGM to us…. Nope….. sorry….. I know, I'm crying with you**

Nothing interesting was happening lately. The Earl was off making more of those akuma, and the rest of the family members had jobs to complete. Tyki was bored. If he had been Rhode…. Lets not even go there… poor lero… Sigh, what was he supposed to do to fill the time?? Suddenly Tyki got a great idea, he decided to visit the exorcist headquarters to see his favorite little bunny.

Phasing through the walls, Tyki smirked. Getting in here was just sooo easy. he wondered why the Earl hadn't crushed this place earlier. But then again, without them, life might've been even more boring than usual. It was boring enough as it was, that's why he was here in the first place. Well, time to show his favorite little toy, yet again, why he was called the noah of _pleasure_

Unfortunately for him, Lavi had left a few days earlier with Miranda. They were on a mission, in Africa (lols, that's random). Damn, Tyki wasn't even on the right continent!!! Needless to say, he didn't know that vital piece of information.

Upon sneaking into the room Lavi shared with Bookman, he immediately realized that he wasn't alone. Fuck! I should have been more careful! Damn, now I'm going to have to kill somebody, and I was in the mood for something else today….. (Yes, it is what you think) Well, might as well get it over with…

**O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~**

Bookman was writing his logs, putting the finishing touches on the findings on the Fourteenth. Throughout the lonely room, the only light emitted from a single candle, on the desk. There was a variety of different papers and books everywhere. On the table, floor, beds… every single flat surface in the room was covered with a pile so thick, it could rival Komui's office.

He might have seemed like a cruel mentor on the outside. But deep down he cared immensely about his apprentice. The only one he was allowed to. He knew the pain of a bookman with a heart. He had seen many sad stories with sad endings cause solely about this problem. Many of his past apprentices had quit due to it. He hoped to help shield Junior (aka Lavi) by instructing him to not have a heart. It was, the best way. For he cared about his apprentice deeply, body mind and soul. And he would do anything in his power to make sure, he was never hurt.

The sudden appearance of the mystery person was surprising, to say the least. Truthfully, Bookman was very wary and just a bit frightened. Through the corner of his eye, he had seen a shadow appear on the wall out of the blue. Through Bookman's sharp keen eyes, it was undeniably male, tall, muscled, and appeared to be holding a gentleman's top hat. His eyes widened with fear and worry when his quick brain finally processed all the facts. The only person he knew that had that figure and ability to phase through walls was the infamous Noah, Tyki Mikk.

Mind whirling and heart racing, Bookman started to wonder what the Noah was here for. In the end, his mind decided on the most probable one: Tyki was sent here, by the Earl, to assassinate Lavi. He was a serious threat and should be eliminated quickly, as to prevent harm befalling Lavi later on.

**O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~ O~o~**

"Ah, Tyki Mikk, what brings you here to the Order on such a fine night" Bookman asked, malice intent clear

Tyki spread his hands, the epitome of innocence, "oh nothing, just looking for Lavi"

Suspicions confirmed, Bookman narrowed his eyes. Deciding to be blunt for once he repeated the question. "So why are you, a loyal follower of the Millennium Earl, doing here in the **Black Order** at night? Must I remind you that we are your enemies and that usually, enemies do not visit each other in the middle of night like old friends?"

Tyki just waved his hand nonchalantly, "how can you be so sure that I'm not an old friend of your idiot apprentice?" upon seeing the face resembling a wrinkly fish out of water on Bookman's face he smirked.

Bookman could feel the anger rising in him. Something that had not truly happened in a long time, sure he kicked Lavi frequently, but that was mostly due to worry and annoyance than anger.

A cold awkward silence filled the room, with Tyki smirking (sexily XD) and Bookman glaring daggers, or in his case, needles. All of a sudden, a heated argument broke out.

"Do you hate my apprentice so much that you would visit us in the middle of the night just to kill him?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

His teasing tone did not help at all, if anything it made the anger escalate even more.

"I don't know what's wrong with you God-damned NOAH! You're always toying with people like that!!"

"Oh, but in our opinion, you exorcists are the god-damned ones."

Not even once did he ever stop using the same tone, the carefree teasing tone. The battle raged late into the night. Always continuing the same pattern, with Bookman shouting and Tyki teasing.

Finally, hours later, Bookman snapped. "You know what you sadistic bastard! Why don't you do to me what you were going to do to my apprentice!"

Tyki smirked, and proceeded to jump Bookman, pressing his lips to those of the aged man. Frankly, he had been getting tired of the argument and needed some fun. This would have to do for now.

"Gladly"

Somewhere, continents away, Lavi sneezed.

**Emi-chan: Lol….. Is it just me or did this turn out more angsty than cracky??? Well, you'll get your crack next chapter… cause im leaving it to Se-chan…. **

**Completely not read over so possibly many mistakes in spellin/grammar etc. Sorry!**

**Interesting fact, this whole thing was written in Bookman Old Style font XDDDDD and I'm sorry if this fic caused you any mental, physical or emotional pain!!! Nyaha…. Not paying for shrinks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Niamh-san once said (quote from **_**the fine line**_**): **"Love isn't damning. If it was damning, half the Order would be burning in Hell right now. Well, everyone but Bookman." **Nyahahahaha… not anymore… not anymore…..**

**-runs away dragging Se-chan like a bunch of cans behind a wedding car- (don't I write wonderful similes???)**


End file.
